First Kiss
by stella-marie-seastar
Summary: Jacob and Nessie first kiss see how it happend!


This is the second story of a series of Jacob and Nessie. This story are in cronological order, this one takes place whend Nessie is like 17 or 18 years old or she look like one

( in her 5 or 6 years old). The last story she had like 8 years old (2 or 3 years). Hope you like the story  
The last and third story is going to be more long and has a lot of drama and accion. I am still finishing the ending so is going to take a wile.

**First Kiss**

**By Stella Morell  
Base on Twilight series**

_Jacob Black  
_  
"Could you girls stop fighting?" I ask to Nessie and Leah.

I just got bored with their fighting, so I transform my self in front of them, not wanting to hear, but then giving up, because now I can hear them even more. Both of them had been fighting over who is the fastest. And I'm not going to choose between both of them. First Nessie is my girlfriend and I don't want her to be mad with me. Second Leah is my comrade and friend and since we have to share thoughts I'm not choosing sides. Maybe Leah has not ask me for my opinion, because she knows the conflict in my thoughts and she knows that I don't like to be the one who haves to choose between two good choices. Leah knows what is going to be my answer if they put me in too much pressure, especially if Nessie tries to convince me.

"Jake who is the fastest?" Ask Nessie  
"He is not going to answer you." Leah said without looking in my thoughts, since she is in her human form. She has spent too much time in my head to already predestinate my actions.  
"I m not asking you I'm talking to Jacob" said a frowning Nessie.  
"Whatever, he is not going to talk, that's why he transform himself in front of us not even bothering if he was naked, since you were too into the discussion. And I can guess you didn't even notice that." Leah said with a smirk.

With that I saw in Nessie's cheeks a pink blush, I try not to smile but I couldn't help it. She looks beautiful even when she hides her blush behind her small hands.

"Yep, you didn't even notice…" she said with a mocking smile. I couldn't help it and I walk to the nearest tree and change form. I can't let Leah continue her teasing and especially to Nessie.  
"Cut it out Leah"  
"Yeah, yeah" she said before heading herself into the woods.  
I walk to Nessie side. She was still looking ashamed of her reactions.  
"Ness?" I call her taking her small hands out of her beautiful face.  
She didn't even want to look at me. Why was she so ashamed of looking me naked?  
"I m sorry…" she said still looking really pink.  
"About what?"  
"N- nothing…"yeah right. I know where this is coming from.  
"It bothers you see in me haft naked?"  
"N- no…" I think she got even red  
"Not even a little?" I so a push over  
I saw her got even redder  
"N- no, and stop asking." she said shuttering. She tries to get her hand off of my grip but I pull her even closer.  
"You know that I love you?" I told her  
"Yes I know…" she said before looking me in to the eyes "and I love you too, and you know that."  
"So that means I'm all yours" I told her smiling  
She smiles blushing and then hides her face in my chest. I hug her and kiss her in her hair. After a couple of minutes…  
I pull her chin out my chest and look in to her eyes.  
"Ness… can I try some thing?"  
"What?"  
"Just close your eyes and it will be over before you notice." I told her with a smile.  
"Okay" she said still blushing. And as I ask her to, she close her eyes, her hands still wrap around me tightly.  
I lean forward slowly trying that my breathing and hart beats didn't betray me, I close my eyes and as fast I told her it would be I give her a peck in her lips. When I open my eyes I saw a stunned Nessie.  
"What was that?" she asks with her singing voice.  
"A…kiss"  
"Oh…" I saw in her expression that thoughtful look in her eyes. Her silence was making me insane. Is she mad? 'Oh", is not a good sign. What can I do to fix this? Should I say to her this is normal between boyfriends and girlfriends? We had been going out as a couple since she is six year old and that was a month ago and she look even older than Bella. I never try anything that I new she can't tolerate. Ahh, this is frustrating!  
"Can we try that again?" She asks with a smile. I think that my hart just skip two or tree beats.  
"Y-yes" Now I'm the one shuttering!

I took her chin out, she look at me with her deep brown eyes, her cheeks painted with a shade of pink and her full pink lips trembling with anticipation. She smile and I couldn't help it and smiled back before leaning my self in to those soft lips. It was our first real kiss. I was trembling and my hart was beating so fast that I thought that it would explode in any minute. It feels that my whole world had just collapse I'm standing holding the very thing that would keep me existing. It feels right, is even stronger that any feeling I have ever experience. I don't want to let go; it will be too much painful if I let her go off my side. I never thoughts that my bond to her would be even stronger, but now that I know that she loves me as much as I love her, is more I could have expected. I love her more than any thing in this world. She is the reason of my very existence; I want to expend every minute of my very long life with her. I can't even visualize my life without her. Suddenly I couldn't continue my thoughts, because both of us were out of breath. And before I could react I couldn't feel her lips and I open my eyes.

"I love you" were the only words in my mind and I just spoke them.  
"I love you too," she said with a smile and then she gave me another peck in the lips  
"I think…" I swallow hard "…that I need to sit down." My hart was racing very fast, I think that I'm going to pass out any minute.  
She smiles and sits down in the grass with me.  
This is too much for me in one day.

The end for now…


End file.
